2013-03-22 - Family Affairs: Double Take
Two days ago, Kon-El was captured in New York City, leaving a terrible mess behind. To make matters worse, Metropolis witnessed the perceived Super Family fighting one another and making a mess of the city! Kon-El gets to see none of this, and he only got that one brief glimpse of Divine and perhaps he suspects what is going on, perhaps he does not. Kon-El awaits them in a suspended, soundproof capsule, held by alien technology that creates a vacuum of space between the inner and outer layers. Talk about having space in your house! Match is the only one that has gone to visit Kon-El. He seemed to be talking, but Kon-El cannot hear him. He would smirk and laugh, and generally seem amused at his counterpart. That was after he was first captured though. But when Match returns from facing off with the other Kryptonians, the middle finger and frown he flashes at Kon-El is expressive enough, and so is the jealousy and pain in his eyes. He then disappears as quickly as he was there. The world seems upside down and crazy, and today the message came to the Kryptonians while Kon-El awaited rescue much to his great annoyance (or worse). The message was an actual televised cast showing shadowy figures about a metal console grouping. It is a woman's voice that speaks, but it is slightly 'off', digitally tampered with to not be recognized. "We are The Agenda." The statement is forceful. "I am known as The Countessa. We are here to introduce the world to a new tomorrow that will bring about peace and order. To achieve these goals, we extend a special invitation to the Super Family. We have sent a messenger to lead you to the meeting place. You will see him, where you met your new family members. Happy journey, Super Family." The footage than goes off. It was only sent to Metropolis, though it was picked up by many of the digital screens that show live footage about the city. Waiting atop the Daily Planet is a cyborg. The human parts are still living, much like Cyborg and the Dolls are, but so much is gleaming and exposed metal. The being does not smile at the Kryptonians, it merely says, "Follow me." It leads them half way across the world on its jet boots to an underground facility, away from the sunlight. Superboy hasn't wasted the time, though it'd be hard to tell that from all the progress he's made towards making good on his own escape. He's sat in his cell, experimenting with the teke, stymied, so far, by the vacuum between the layers breaking the contact he needs. The fact that he's made it two days without food and drink speaks well of how much of the Kryptonian metabolism carried over, though he looks like he's starting to at least feel thirsty. Superman was on the street as Clark Kent when the message from the Agenda was received. Stopping at a hardware store, he watched the message in its entirety before walking down an alley, removing his glasses and changing into his costume and then flying out towards the Daily Planet. Once there, he regards the cyborg warily while waiting for Kara's arrival so that they could go together. This whole situation screamed trap to him and he would treat it as such by being careful. Kara Zor-El flies in from the sky when she saw Kal squaring up against what looks like a cyborg? First doppelgangers, now cyborgs? Then again, she's known some good cyborgs.... like ... well... CYBORG. And some bad ones like Metallo. So 50/50 aren't terrible odds in the superhero business. Though the stare down between him and her cousin doesn't bode well. She flies down next to Superman. "Um..... punchy or good guy or somewhere in between?" The cyborg only leads the Super Family to their new destination, and never says a word. He stands outside of the underground entrance and points inside. One thing the Kryptonians would notice if they use X-Ray vision, is the place is lined in lead! There is no seeing through it, and all seems quiet inside, as many of the rooms within are also soundproof. They are prepared. It is more than that though, because standing there will achieve nothing. So once the Kryptonians step through, a lead door slides closed behind them and a force field activates all along the plates. The force field is not of Earth, the slight orange shimmer strange in appearance. And that is when Kon-El feels the electricity to his room suddenly shuts down and if he isn't careful, he will drop down hard in his capsule. Elsewhere, someone else has been alerted in her soundproofed room of that Supergirl and Superman have arrived. All the while, lights are lighting up and lining the corridors and rooms, and little holographic television screens pop up in places and show a white capsule, the one that Kon-El is actually held within to torment Supergirl and Superman with. Superboy'd been busy trying to see just what all he could even sense with his telekinesis when the power abruptly goes out. Caught off guard, he slams down with the capsule, letting out an oof. He stops then, realizing if the power went out, that means the field might have gone out too, and he's reaching out with his telekinesis, finding the mechanism that's been keeping him in this thing for the past 2 days and trying to break it. He doesn't have to understand the alien tech to smash it from the inside. Superman glances behind him when the door shuts and then looks over at Kara next to him. "We've got no choice but to play their game, but I don't plan on playing by their rules if I can help it. They seem prepared for us. The place is lined in lead. However, we need to be careful." He looks over at one of the screens and his jaw clenches. "They'll pay for this. Even if we have to level this entire place.." Kara Zor-El looks behind her when the door closes behind them, then up at her cousin. "I know it's obvious, but I have such a bad feeling about this." She looks around as they walk forward. "Who ARE those people though? I mean, they even look like Karen and Kon... you know... except the crazy hair choices." As the strange ambient around the heroes shifts and adapts to their presence they get a sense these people spared no resources to see their plans coming to fruition. However, when the power goes out, it doesn't seem like it fits to an overall super-planned scheme to have the aliens at their captors' mercy, and the reason why soon reveals itself. A loud thud can be heard behind one of the heavy lead doors, and then another. Although the door makes a clear indent, showing the creature behind it is quite powerful, it still seems like it's not on par with our fellow heroes. However, as soon as the door bends enough they can hear a faint whisper, a very, very familiar whisper: "A-answer me, Big Blue... I-I know you are ho-hom...", the frail tone in Karen's voice showing she is fatigued or suffering from what could very well be kryptonite poisoning or something else. Another punch and they can hear a powerful body slumping on the ground, no energy left anymore "God damn it... where are you...?" And that is when the speakers come on, reflecting Karen's voice and her image on the holographic screens as they split to show her and the white capsule. The white capsule in the meantime bursts open and falls apart, with what looks to be a slightly dehydrated Kon-El. These two have the right hair color and the right uniforms on. After one dramatic moment, there is another voice over the loud speakers for everyone to hear...it is Kon-El's voice, but not his tone, "Ah, look, the family is all gathered. I feel privileged suddenly, I who was always on the outside." The hint of bitterness is there, but then a smirk is heard in his voice, "But the game just started. Have fun getting through the maze and finding your beloveds. Perhaps you will learn what it feels like to be alone, without allies or a place to retreat as I have." The intercom system then twitches off. Once Power Girl and Superboy part from their private rooms, they will find the electricity very much working. And as all the Kryptonians move forward, they will find there are multiple selections for their progress on what route to take with sharp turns, and suddenly widening rooms with who knows what lying ahead. Superman frowns as he responds to Match's voice. "When I first came to this planet I believed myself to the last of my kind. I was alone. There was no one around that understood me or my power. I know what you're going through. I can help you. This doesn't have to be this way. We can talk about this. There's still time." And then he sees the door bulge outwards and hears Power Girl. What he feels is the real PG. "Kara, watch my back." He moves over to the door and attempts to rip it away entirely. "Peeg, is that you? Please let it be the real you." Knowing at least Match will hear him, Superboy says. "Have you tried not being an anti-social jerk?" Superboy asks. "Seriously, what, is this just about me not inviting you to my last birthday or something? You've kinda been trying to kill me since you were born, go figure if I'm not inviting you to hang out, you hostage taking, child threatening tool." He's spent the last two days fighting with a technologically generated vacuum. A maze doesn't worry him much. He feels out slightly ahead of him as he runs through the halls, identifying the dead ends before he comes to them. Kara Zor-El blinks. "Kal? Karen? Is that Karen? Is she okay?" Kara heads over after Superman goes to the door to rip it off. The conditioning Match has been programmed with doesn't make it that easy for Superman, though he does take the bait, though only Superman and Supergirl in their section can hear him this time, "You got to be kidding me?! You think I'll believe that drival? You got /Superboy/! Why the hell would you need me?" He's sneering. "Though I'm more perfected, I'm stronger! Superboy is the little golden boy with his little golden girlfriend, the /perfect son/. And you said it yourself Supes," his voice turning dark, "I'm not your son." Then it goes silent. Now where Kon-El is, he can now hear Match's voice, though it doesn't travel elsewhere due to the soundproofing, "Hello other self, or should it be brother?" His tone borders on sadistic, and...angry, so very angry. "They have some delightful surprises for you and /our/ family. It should be a blast really. I hope you enjoy it. My birthday gift to you. Oh wait...sorry, it's /my/ birthday this time, not yours." The intercom system then clicks off. That is when the holographic videos along Superboy's section starts to show Superman and Supergirl, and also Superman striving to go save what appears to be Power Girl, blonde hair and proper uniform. There is nothing said of Match defending himself, of saying he really let the family go, and how all the injuries were mild considering the sheer property damage he did...he actually didn't directly hurt anyone, and the only injuries sustained were from the injuries in the car wreaks. Suddenly, as Kara is walking, something that appears to be glass slams down about her, and with a mighty suction!!! she is blasted away through some tubes suddenly! And she gets dumped...somewhere, with everything resealing up and blocked by that damn force field! But...as he looks, she will see split holographic screens of Kon-El and of Superman with Power Girl....just as Supermans and Power Girl's screen in turn reveals split screens now of Kon-El and Supergirl, and Kon-El sees split screens of Supergirl and Superman with Power Girl. As Kara and Kal go towards the bent door, and rip it open, Superboy is exchanging witty jabs with Match somewhere else in the facility. It all is going accordingly to the plan, or so Divine hopes, because, well, planning is Match's part of this thing. Focusing on staying on character "PG" shakes her head and looks up at Kal, and she looks bad. Her golden hair is a mess, her white costume is torn, she seems in a bad shape. As soon as Kara is sucked somewhere else, however, she can't help but curse out loud, surprised at how elaborate Match's plan can go, and wondering why he is so adverse to simply punching things out. And yet her surprise serves to keep her acting very natural, and 'Karen' takes advantage of it. "W-Where did they take Kara?!", she speaks trying to stand, but falling on Superman's arms, as if she can barely walk on her two legs. Superman gasps slightly when Kara is suddenly sucked away from him. He clenches his jaw again as he focuses on getting Power Girl out first. When Match speaks again, he responds. "That's true. You're not Superboy. But that doesn't mean you have to hate us. I had Karen before Kara came into my life, too. We are not perfect..none of us are. And we make mistakes. The ability to learn from those mistakes is what defines us. It doesn't matter how strong you are, how perfect you think you may be. Every living being wants to be accepted, human or kryptonian. Please. Stop all this. We can talk this out without further conflict." He places Karen's arm around his neck and supports her with his other arm as he helps her stand. "I don't know. Whoever planned all this went through great pains. The important question is are you alright? What happened?" Kara Zor-El takes a step forward and, before she can even react, a tube goes over her and uses tremendous suction force to send her into another part of this 'maze,' spitting her out in another room where she hits the ground before coming to a complete stop. "OOF! OOF!" She pauses and gets up, shaking her head. "I really am hating all these mazes lately..." She looks around. Everything's lead lined. "KAL?" she calls out, trying to figure out where she is now. "You think I got this stuff by default?" Superboy asks as he tears through the halls. "You think someone chose me to be the one with friends, a family? Maybe if you stopped your elaborate revenge schemes for the time it'd take to make a freaking Facebook, you'd actually have some friends." He looks around, and just stops, concentrating, feeling out. He can't see through walls, but, depending on how thick they are, maybe he can feel through them. "It was pretty impressive, the other day, deflecting the heat vision like that. Really got me thinking." "Stop making everything a competition. Geez, is this what that sibling rivalry thing is? I can't even pay you a compliment without--AAAAAH!" Superboy's comment is cut short as the electricity courses through him. He takes off, hovering in the center of the hallway now, away from the walls. "Hows this?" his pained sounding voice asks. "You stop torturing me, maybe tell me exactly how you seem to have entirely bypassed the 'Tactile' part of our power, and I take you clubbing, introduce you to some cute girls. Sound fair?" Kara Zor-El calls out, "KAL IF YOU CAN HEAR ME I'M OKAY, I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM BUT I'M..." She then winces a bit at first when cameras start flashing at her. Then she realizes it's just cameras. Then realizes where the cameras are trying to take pictures. "HEY! WHAT THE..." putting her hands down to her skirt. "STOP THAT! OH WHAT.... EVEN SUPERVILLAINS ARE JUST PERVS?!" she calls out to no one in particular. Superman is still holding on to who he thinks is Power Girl. As he heads towards the buzzing noises, he notices for the first time, the force fields along the walls. His eyes glow crimson for a moment before he fires a test shot of heat vision to see how the fields handle it. He frowns then, not being able to hear Kara because of the soundproofing, he continues moving through the maze. "You know, Peeg, any help you could provide would be welcome. Being as how they had to bring you in here, any ideas on how to get out?" As Karen walks, still close to Kal, her strong arm around his neck, she winces every here and then, either stumbling down or outright being heavy-ish to the Man of Steel, acting as an all-around speed bump to any of his efforts. Although she apparently tries Karen just looks and feels weak, blinking frequently and mumbling. "We must find Kara... t-they... they might be putting her on the capsules right now...", she whispers, while secretly hoping none of Match's indignities are targeted at her, especially if they stumble across that room with cameras shooting from all angles. Aw hell no. Speaking of Kara, she's had enough of the cameras flashing and trying to get a money shot. Eyes glow red, "OH COME ON STOP IT!" And heat vision shoots out as she looks around for every last flashing light to incinerate them. Then she looks around the room to figure out if there's an exit. There is silence on Match's part. And anyway, Divine doesn't wear a shirt! Though Superman will quickly discover that his heat vision seems to be redirected and bounced about the force field walls and he will have to be careful not to be hit by it! It will fade away in time, but may take a bit. In either case, just as Superman and Karen move around a corner, little flying bots with plasma bolts start to shoot at Superman and Karen...though of course, he would protect Karen, right? The plasma bolts are also alien tech orientated. Finally, Match speaks though only Superboy can hear him, "Simple, I don't believe you would. You can't like me anymore than I like you. We are duplicates of each other." Then silence, but the electricity still feels live about the walls, floor, and ceiling, though...he could try destroying it to reveal the force field beneath...but it is a lot of effort. Kara on the other hand is still being chased by cameras peeking out to take more panty shots. Boy, would the Japanese fanboys love this! At least until she heat visions them. In either case, as she gets finds her way down the hall, and she ends up in a room octagon shaped. The doors shut down around it, only after letting in some cyborgs. These are not just normal robots, these were once living beings. There are three of them, and their right hands have some sort of in-built alien gun that is greenish-blue in color as it charges up almost like an Iron Man repulsor yet...different. "Look, you can't say you hate me and then immediately talk about how similar we are. If that's the case, your baggage has nothing to do with me," Superboy says, and glances at the screen showing him Kara. "Dude, really? Cousin? I mean, yeah, there's a couple generations of cloning in there, but..." He looks around, trying to get an idea of exactly where Match is watching this entire thing. "You know what... I think I finally figured it out. You're him. You take after our father. The same stubborn vendettas, the same complexes. I can't even be nice at you without you thinking about some ulterior motive. Forget it, I've been in here two days, I got better stuff to do, and you've dragged our family into it. You want me to cut loose, little Lex, you got it." He balls up in the hall, hovering in place, and then he forms a rapidly expanding telekinetic bubble, as powerful and tough as what he'd use to stop a tank, thrown out in every direction in a perfect sphere as he expands his own body until he's spread eagle in the air. Superman positions Karen behind him when the bots come out. He winces out of pain from their shots as he murmurs, "I'm getting really tired of this...Peeg, hang back a sec and cover your ears." Then the man of Steel begins to whistle. Shrilly. His hope is to find a frequency high enough to blow the little critters out of the air. Kara Zor-El back up a bit when the cyborgs come out. "Okay... maybe I was hasty about the cameras being a problem." She looks around at them, preparing to dodge. She'd rather not test to see what sort of energy weapon they're going to shoot at her. Alright, Match does respond to Superboy again, "Lex?" Match doesn't know. "What are you talking about?" This time, Superboy has information that his clone doesn't for once! Superman does blow the things out of the air and they start to get smashed against the force fields, though some shots may hit their marks - particularly on Superman if possible. And that is when on Supergirl's and Kon-El's holographic screens, the split screen...half goes fuzzy, and only shows each other to the other. But Match's voice is still there asking Kon-El, "You mean...the human half." He never thought about it! Not until this very moment, from his tone, it is obvious. As if...it wasn't important. And suddenly, Superboy can hear the electricity running along the floor, walls, and ceiling be turned off, and it is quiet. Kara on the other hand, is having three cyborgs approaching her, and one of them shoots off a ball of energy from their weapon-hand. It moves decently fast too! Not quite as fast as a bullet, but almost. She can dodge it, right? As long as she is quick enough she can, otherwise...she will feel a gravitational force form that energy trying to draw her to it as it seems to collapse on itself and grow smaller. Kara Zor-El dodges out of the way of one of the beams, then grabs one of the cyborgs by the arm. She can feel the gravitational wake from the weapons and would rather not test how the invulnerability fares against it. Before the cyborg can fire another shot, she squeezes the barrel to disable the weapon. Then gets hit from behind by one of the other cyborg weapons, which causes her to fall down to her knees as the localized gravity around her quickly gets to singularity levels. "NNGGH!" Superboy pants, the new trick having winded him. "Little bro, don't let anyone else define you," he says, genuinely. "I am not Superman, I am not Lex. I am Superboy, I am Kon-El, I am the Hero of Hawaii, and... I'm me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a maze to escape, a family to rescue, and then a little girl to track down. You and I aren't the same, and pretending we are is just going to set you up for disappointment." With that, Superboy piles on the speed. He's realized that if he expands the bubble he normally uses for under-water or high altitude just a little bit, as much as he would with a passenger, and a little more, he can feel out the hall without actually having to touch it. He uses this to navigate quickly, and tries to track down the others. Karen nods as she is placed on the ground behind Kal, whimpering as she makes contact with it, almost as if even touching the hard surface hurt the beauty. As soon as Superman begins taking those shots in PG's place, however, the blonde grins and stiffles some laughter. Oh, this is going to be good. Positioning herself so her blow is accurate, masking it as if she is just trying to get better protection, Divine laces her fingers together and places her hands under Kal-El. What happens next won't make it into the Best Moments in Superman's Life DVD: giving it all she has Karen rams both hands up between Kal's legs, going all out on any male's most sensitive point, the strength she puts into her hands coming from her feet, glutenous, torso, shoulders and arms, enough to create a small footprint on the ground where she stands, cracks on the ground forming around it. It came without warning, and by the time he realized he was in trouble it was way too late. The pain he endured from Divine's attack hurt. As a matter of fact, it hurt a lot. He sinks to his knees, hands cupped over the affected area. As he looks up at the woman who he now knows is NOT Karen. He is unable to move. Unable to straighten up. However the man's eyes glow crimson for a moment and then he releases his heat vision towards the woman. The attack is not at full strength and as soon as it's over, the Man of Steel lies on the floor. He's not moving any time soon. Inside, he's cursing himself that he didn't see through the deception. Lex...Lex...Lex...only Lex he has ever heard of around Superboy...LUTHOR?! Match is in shock honestly, and trying to deal with this new found knowledge. And Superboy goes on his little, you are you and I am me and...Match wants to scream! He runs his gloved hands through his hair and grips the strands, his teeth grinding as he isn't making sense of it at all! Luckily the force field is beneath the flooring and the lead beneath that, so no major damage the the maze from the move but ooooh boy, poor Superman! Kara is not faring too much better, as the cyborg she cursed the weapon of, uses his other metal fist to punch at her face. Even then, another is coming up behind her to reach for her hair, while the third fires another blast at her to pin her down even more! Well, this doesn't look pretty and as Kon-El sees the holographic screens, as perhaps Superman sees the holographic screens....Kara is in trouble! Match punches the console, breaking part of it away. He then hits the button for Kon-El to hear him, "Tell me one thing, and I'll give you the quickest directions to get to Supergirl." A door slides down before Kon-El to block him, those plasma flying bots coming out from hiding spots when the teen superhero triggered the trap. "Deal!" Superboy calls, managing the bubble trick again, this time without the gesture, though it seems to strain him more. The teen hero actually winces with the impact as he tries to smash the bots. Meanwhile, Kara slams a backhand at one of the cyborgs trying to ... grope her or something.... then goes to attack the other cyborg, grabbing it to get its arms away from her. Then another shot from the gravity gun from the first cyborg, but this time Kara doesn't go down, even when it grabs her hair from behind. Instead she flies forward, slamming the second cyborg into the wall while the first one is pulling at her hair. "OW STOP IT!" Her eyes glow red and she welds the gravity gun of the cyborg she's fighting to melt the gravity gun's barrel closed, while one of the 'disabled weapon' cyborgs grabs something and runs off to an opening, while the last armed cyborg tries to attack Kara from behind. Again. Match is quiet for a brief moment, before he asks, "Did he acknowledge you?" He means Lex Luthor, who is currently missing. His tone is perhaps surprisingly intense. What an odd question coming from Match! Out of everything he could have asked Kon-El such as Superman's secret identity, or if he bothered to get laid yet...noooo, it's about Lex Fucking Luthor. In the meantime, there are still two cyborgs, and their humanity appears to be long gone as they continue to distract and try to very much offend Supergirl's good senses! The thing about a man who has just been cheap shot on his privates is that he loses power, focus and becomes a docile babe. In Superman's case it's a docile babe who shoots rays from his eyes, and definitely against the idea of dying like this Karen gives a jump back, dodging the predictable heat vision attack with some dramatic effort, before she laughs some, wiping some disgustingly blonde hair from her face "Guess the Man of Steel is as soft as any other in the end!", she teases, feeling incredibly powerful and mighty. There's this rush in Divine's body that tells she has just knocked down Superman, and while he is still not down, he is there on the ground and she is here, standing. Grinning, closes her fist and makes a "Fuck yeah" gesture while screaming "TAKE THAT! OH! AND I'M NOT KAREN! I'M DIVINE! REMEMBER THAT NAME!". Match would realize she lost focus. She's high on a drug called Divine. And that dodged heat vision goes bouncing across the force fields merrily. The bubble trick works, keeping only a few of the bots actually able to get a shot off, however, while they lose something in the field, they aren't blocked, and the body suit gets a few burn holes in the limbs. "He's only even acknowledged I exist once, and I wouldn't exactly call it a loving interaction." He slams a hand into the door that dropped down, following the surface until he finds the thing holding it in place and the mechanism that moves it. He destroys one and triggers the other, giving him enough space to slip under as he continues to rush. Being a kryptonian means a lot of things. It means you're strong, durable, have an array of powers. It also means you have a bitchn' instantaneous healing factor. And Kal was full of yellow sunlight before he came down here. While he is still hurting, the pain between his legs lessens a good bit while Divine is gloating. Still, Superman stays where he is, that pained look still on his face. "Then I guess the joke..is on me." Then his eyes clear up and he moves to smoothly stand up to his feet. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Being that you are not Karen. Then what I'm about to won't pain me in the slightest." And then he is upon Divine, swinging. He aims a punch at her face, then a body shot, a left hook towards her jaw...and he's not pulling his punches the way he normally does. He can take being defeated. He can take being bested. However, he can't take being cheap shot in the nuts. "I used to have a thing about hitting women.." He explains while continuing to unload on Divine. "But...alas, that was literally beaten out of me." "Not loving?" But that is a second question. Match isn't exactly satisfied, but does at least say, "Stretch out your TTK while touching the flooring. You will want to go," and he advises of the turn offs and the angles and how to use his TTK to keep him from getting lost. "Supergirl will be there, though the cyborgs are about done for anyway. Finding the way out and to Superman, is up to you." But then in Superman's section, Match's voice is heard, and what he says is perhaps shocking, "Enough, leave her alone!" A force field suddenly forms between Superman and Divine, but not without Divine getting the hell blasted out of her first...Match was...sadly distracted HELPING Kon-El. The Agenda will deal with that later. "Divine, leave immediately," the order clear in his voice. "He brainwashed me, sent me after my friends," Superboy fills in, and does as he's told, charging through the maze, heading straight for Supergirl. With a basic idea of which way he's going, he puts on more speed than the last time he'd been using his field to guide him, but odds are still fairly good that Kara might have dug herself out of trouble before he reaches her. Divine is still yelling something about tiger blood when the first punch connects, enough to knock the powerful woman back fast. The thing about Kryptonians is that they can fly as fast as they hurl you back with their fists, and as such Divine only begins to answer Kal when there are two punches in, and by then she has a bloody nose and gum, which the faux-blonde flashes with a toothy grin. The third punch she somewhat blocks, turning sideways and letting it hit her arm, while laughing without control, a mixture of ecstasy and anger when she growls, chuckling/growling "WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?". With some bruises Divine fires back her own punches, but realizing this man feels wronged and is out to dish some justice, she grabs Superman's arm and takes advantage of his speed to swirl in the air and hurl him where he was already going, adding her strength to his momentum while she hovers, trying to put some distance between them. She knows he is not going to slam anything and what she does is to create some space, but still laughing some, her ribs aching and her mouth letting blood out, the woman grins looking at Kal "You should look behind you now...", watching the bouncing heat vision coming his way. Maybe Match's gadgets weren't so bad after all. By the time Superboy gets to her, Kara's taken the two cyborgs who have NOT run away and knocks their heads together before dropping them, their weapons broken. Unconscious or decommissioned or however it's said when cyborgs are no longer active but not dead. Kara seems majorly ticked off though. "Don't tell Victor this, but I'm sort of REALLY hating cyborgs right now..." she says after taking a deep breath. Superman manages to stop himself before slamming into the wall just to be hit by his own blast of heat vision from earlier. Hit in the back, the blast pretty much vaporizes his cape and the back part of his costume. Singed flesh is visible as he slides down into a sitting position. Then the field comes up that cuts him off from Divine. He says into the air. "You brought all this upon yourselves. I'm supposed to leave her alone when you have my family running through this maze like lab rats!? No. No that is NOT going to happen. I've tried to be civil. I've tried to give you an out. I've even tried to understand your position. But now, now I'm angry and I'm looking for someone to take it out on." He stands back up, staring at Divine. "What possible outcome are you hoping for here? Who is the Agenda and what do they want with us?" "I'm getting a tad frustrated with clones, don't worry, it happens," Superboy says, giving a small smile, the heavy power use, pushing his limits, is starting to wear on him. "Let's find Kal," he says, and starts following what feels like an earthquake, vibrations he's only picking up because he's got a flattened field about 15 feet in every direction along the floor. Match grounds out through the intercom, "You don't know anything! All of this, like it was even going to really kill you! Like you were in any real major threat! It is all grand standing, and you haven't even figured it out yet. And Kon-El, I could have killed him anytime I wanted while he was here! I didn't though. Have you even stopped to think /why/ Kal-El? The Agenda doesn't have /that/ much of a hold on me, they never have, they never will." Oooooh, The Agenda is going to make him pay for that! "Just rot in there for all I care," he finally bites off, very angry himself. The intercom switches off up there, though a secret escape exit opens for Divine to slip through and make her escape while the getting was good, and will reseal behind her. A few seconds later after Match has taken some deep breathes, he touches the intercom system in Kara's area, "If you can escape, you are free. The point is, can you figure it out Kon-El? The Kryptonians won't be able to do it without damaging themselves with the force fields; they use your strength against you." Basically, it reflects everything back from it, even physical attacks. "You are the only one that can do it. So fail, and you will all need to pray the generators run out of power first before you starve." Is he doing the supervillain monologue or is he giving Superboy a clue? It is difficult to tell, because of the tone that Match uses. The intercom then switches off, and Superman's images pops back up, and Superman can now see Kara and Kon together with the cyborgs down for the counter. Match then leaves the controls and departs from the general area where he plans to meet up with Divine. Meanwhile... A little cyborg is practically prancing with joy! ... Actually, it is dead panned faced cyborg getting into the little one-man plane and taking off with the blond hair clutched in one hand. He is heading back to The Agenda headquarters with his prize. Divine listens to Match speak and she just mimics an annoying person speak, tired of his 60's villain routine. This kid needs to get laid! When he finally finished the blonde whistles at Superman for a moment before she says "Who is the Agenda? We are the bad guys!", she teases some more, clearly enjoying this just as much as her partner, in her own way, as she makes her exit. Unlike the first time, this time Divine does it quickly, avoiding the prolonged staring she had with Kara, and making for more dramatic things. "Did you even see!? I kicked Superman's ASS! If only that blonde bimbo had been here to see it... show her who's the best...", it's the first thing she says upon meeting with Match. Bloodied and sweaty, she cares for nothing but telling her glories. Kara Zor-El looks at that two disabled cyborgs, then pauses, looking at Kon. "We should probably take these two in to see if Vic can do anything to help them.... whoever um... made them... remade them.... did this to them.... they have some really.... REALLY advanced tech in their weaponry." She looks around then at Kon. "Where's Kal? And Karen?" Superboy glances up at Match's words, actually giving a small smile. "Just because they dumped a college degree in there doesn't make me the dumb one, you know," he says, and, with Kal's battle stopped, he's not exactly sure. The visual's back though. Yay. It's just Kal. Not so yay. "Uh... well, he's alive... not sure what happened to Peeg, though," he says, and glances to Kara. "I... seriously have no idea what he was thinking with the Cameras, sorry about that." Superman looks around and then exhales softly. He closes his eyes and puts his brain to use. Calm down...release the anger...think about the situation. On camera it looks like he's standing stock still with his eyes closed. The reason why they couldn't leave is because of the energy field. And the energy field has to have a power source somewhere. He does smirk faintly though. Apparently no one ever told Match that full blooded kryptonains don't need to eat. But they do need sunlight. So he still needed to find a way out of here before his batteries began to drain, though that could theoretically take weeks. "Supergirl. Superboy. Can you hear me. If you can, give me some sort of sign!" He then begins to walk, following the corridor to wherever it might lead. Match is actually waiting in the plane for Divine to show up. When she does, he starts it up and starts to take off. Why are they flying a plane? Cause well, he felt like it. The plane zips up as he listens to Divine talk about how awesome she is. "Yes, and you are not beaten up at all," and he rolls his eyes, then eyes Divine. "You almost got yourself seriously damaged. You do realize you need to be top notch if you are going to face Power Girl, right?" He then hrms to himself. Her name is 'Karen'. Karen who though? Not Karen Kent, he hasn't been able to find anyone by that name. Though he does pick up a digital camera that had the images of Kara transported too. "Damn, why did I have to get these anyway?" He is grumbling to himself, though he does flip through them. "She is kinda cute though." ... Great, how is he going to feel about the clone? Na, they aren't likely to get along on a personal level. He sets the digital camera aside and sighs, "Scientists are so strange." Least it wasn't Dr. Sivana that asked, that would have been odd. Little does he know, it is the one in charge of shaping Supergirl that asked, though unknown to Match, it likely wasn't for perverted reasons. "The cyborgs succeeded, though two were sacrificed. If the force fields are lowered, the transmission to make them explode will likely be activated. I rather not be here for that." Poor cyborgs, not that Match feels any guilt about cyborgs. "Well, anyway, enough complaining from me. As long as you are happy Divine." Match is actually waiting in the plane for Divine to show up. When she does, he starts it up and starts to take off. Why are they flying a plane? Cause well, he felt like it. The plane zips up as he listens to Divine talk about how awesome she is. "Yes, and you are not beaten up at all," and he rolls his eyes, then eyes Divine. "You almost got yourself seriously damaged. You do realize you need to be top notch if you are going to face Power Girl, right?" He then hrms to himself. Her name is 'Karen'. Karen who though? Not Karen Kent, he hasn't been able to find anyone by that name. Though he does pick up a digital camera that had the images of Kara transported too. "Damn, why did I have to get these anyway?" He is grumbling to himself, though he does flip through them. "She is kinda cute though." ... Great, how is he going to feel about the clone? Na, they aren't likely to get along on a personal level. He sets the digital camera aside and sighs, "Scientists are so strange." Least it wasn't Dr. Sivana that asked, that would have been odd. Little does he know, it is the one in charge of shaping Supergirl that asked, though unknown to Match, it likely wasn't for perverted reasons. "The cyborgs succeeded, though two were sacerficed. If the forcefields are lowered, the transmission to make them explode will likely be activated. I rather not be here for that." Poor cyborgs, not that Match feels any guilt about cyborgs. "Well, anyway, enough complaining from me. As long as you are happy Divine." Kara Zor-El hears Superman and grabs one of the cyborgs. "Cmon... hear Kal? We'll get back together then figure a way out of this thing." "How much of these guys is actually human still?" Kon wonders, and stops. "Nope, not hearing anything." He considers. "You listen in for him, I'll make sure we don't get lost in the maze," he says, grabbing a cyborg of his own. Kara Zor-El walks along with Kon. "I don't know but we can't just leave them here, right?" Finally they find Superman. Kara asks, "Did you find Karen? What happened?" Superman releases a pent up breath gently when he sees Conner and Kara come around the corner. A look of relief passes on his face. He shakes his head. "Karen was never here. It was Divine dyed as a blonde. She and I had a small scuffle but she was saved by Match and they slipped out of a side secret exit. I tried to find it, but I can't. But listen. These fields have to be powered by something. If we can find that power source, we can turn them off and get out of here. Either of you have any ideas?" Superboy nods. "Yeah, Match... seemed pretty confident I could get out," he says, looking around. "The fields... they kick whatever you throw at them right back, right?" he says after a moment's thought. "I think I can make them destroy themselves." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "I have one but I'd like to see if Kon's idea works first since mine involves something sorta dangerous..." she says, shrugging at the cyborg. "well... more dangerous than our usual dangerous." Superman flashes a smile at Kara. "Let's save the dangerous plan for a last ditch effort." He turns to Kon and places his hands gently on his shoulders. "Alright then, it's up to you, son. If you need me to do anything, just let me know. We'll follow your lead on this one." Superboy considers, and looks around for a moment. He takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he closes his eyes. His brow furrows. "Match nearly leveled a block, I took apart every gun in Metropolis... I can do this," he says, and the others can hear his heartbeat increasing as he starts to work himself up, rocking back and forth slightly as if working himself up to clobbering something he's in the process of convincing himself REALLY deserves the clobbering. Superman steps away from Conner with a nod. As the boy begins to concentrate he says, "The true strength of a hero comes from his heart. Match may have been engineered to be stronger, but you have something he doesn't; strength of character. You CAN do this. I have faith in you." "Get away from the walls," Conner says, and yells, the scream is almost immediately cut out by what happens when you hit a forcefield that bounces back all impacts with equal force with the things generating the fields. The generators in the walls and ceiling of the room they're in explode, and, with the force of the explosion trapped within the walls, so do the walls. It isn't a big, fiery explosion, it's powdered rock, plaster, and, with nothing holding up the dirt anymore, quite a good bit of the rock and soil above. Either Superboy had no idea the facility was underground, or he didn't anticipate just how dramatic it'd be once he unleashed. There's nothing above them but air and ground now, and it's coming down fast. Rather than fly up through the falling earth, though, Superboy, nose bleeding, begins to sag and crumple, it having taken quite a bit out of him to get them a way out. Kara Zor-El heads over to Kon to steady him. "Well... you definitely got us through. You okay?" Superman steps close to Kara and Kon. His costume is in tatters, the house of El symbol on his chest ripped from his battle with Divine. His cape is gone and there is a hole in the back with his now healed skin exposed. "We've got to get out of here. Kara, carry Kon and follow me." Bending his knees slightly, he shoots upwards, carving out a hole that the others can use to get to the surface. "I'll live," Superboy says, weakly. "Harder than I thought it'd be." He's at least got enough energy left to try and help Kara lift him, though, notably, Kara doesn't feel him gripping her with his telekinesis, it a purely physical hold. Kara Zor-El puts Superboy's arm over her and loops a hand around his waist before flying him out of there. She doesnt do something embarrassing like holding him like Clark holds Lois when they're doing their 'thing.' "I'm going to take Kon to the Titans Tower ok?" And the cyborgs. Superman nods at Kara. "I was going to suggest he recuperate at the Fortress, but Titan Tower is O.K., too. But if you need me, that's where I'll be." And then he takes off like a shot due north.